Bijou goes out with Hamtaro
by Kioku Kioshi
Summary: Well, just a little story...so far... but it will get more interesting. And It is NOT sutible (after in thew story) for 12 yrs of age or under!!!
1. The clubhouse!

Disclaimer: Ok, I know i didn't create Hamtaro but I can still write a story, especilly a LOVE story!  
  
  
Biju goes out with Hamtaro!  
  
"Well, We could go on a picnic." Pashimina said one day at the Ham-Ham clubhouse, "You never know what kind of fun we could have there!"  
"Ummm..." Bijou mumbled, "What's a...picnic?"  
Everyone stared at her. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, even the look on Bijou's face surprised them.  
All of a sudden the door to the clubhouse burst open...and in came Jingle.  
"All is in the house,  
Though you may not hear or see them  
They are always near him." And that's what started his ramble with poetry,  
"All those pretty young Ham-Hams,  
Out there in the cold,  
You wouldn't think they needed bams,  
But all you hear...was told!"  
"Ummm..." Hamtaro whispered to Howdy, "What is he doing here??"  
-To be continued! 


	2. The lonley Ham couple!

Disclaimer: Okay, I never made up anything from Hamtaro, so I give credit to all those who put hard work into creating it over in Japan!  
ps: thoughts are in 'those'  
when someone exadgerates or copys some one speech...*those* are around it.   
  
  
"No one know the troble around here,  
Yet they always go to the rear." Jingle ramble on.  
"Doesn't he know when to stop?! He's driving me crazy!" Howdy exclaimed, "We should be off getting our thing for our picnic and...."  
"Did I hear someone say *picnic*?!" Cappy came running through the door.  
"Oh no," Hamtaro mumbled to himself, "That's what we need, two people coming with an even group!"  
"Hamtaro," Bijou wispered to him, "We should include them, they deserve it. Plus, who cares if it is two more added to an even group...and also, if two is added to an even group...then it's still going to be even!"  
'Why do I even say stuff out loud?!' thought Hamtaro 'Well, let's just ruin our picnic by bring *a wandering  
ham poet*!!'  
"C'mon," Pashimina shouted over the ruccuse, "Let's just go to our picnic!!"  
"SURE!!" Everyone else (except Hamtaro) shouted.  
As everyone else left, Bijou went over to Hamtaro.  
"Is something the matter?" Bijou was really worried about Hamtaro.  
At that same moment everyone's (except Boss' and Jingle's) owners were walking by and noticed them. When all the owned ham-hams were at home...Boss and Jingle were chased by a ferocious dog...and were forced to stay hidden behind Brandy, in his dog house, for a long time.  
~~Back in the Ham-ham clubhouse~~  
"....Well, I just don't want to go on the picnic..."Hamtaro mumble, just loud enough so Bijou could hear him.  
"I guess me and you could have our own picnic, right here in the Ham-ham clubhouse!" Bijou replied.  
"Okay, just as long as we find the only key to the club house, lock the door, and block off any other way in!" Hamtaro said...already looking for the key, which was under the welcome mat.  
"Why would you want to do that?" Bijou said, following Hamtaro with her confused eyes.  
"Less talk....more searching!!" Hamtaro snapped back.  
"Well, I know where the key is!" Bijou said with a bright smile, "You are standing right above it!"  
And she was right. He was standing on the welcome mat, directly above the key!  
~To be continued in Chapter 4~ 


	3. The bed!

Bijou goes out with Hamtaro!  
  
"So why did you want me to do this?" Bijou asked, after Hamtaro did all the things he needed to. "Well, 'cause!!!!" He replied, leaning over to hug her, but she pulled away. "Yeah. anyways." She said, confused, "Do you want to play Monopoly?" "I guess," But as he said that he grabbed Bijou and kissed her for as long as he could, but, surprisingly, she kissed him back. They were there, kissing like there was no matter to anything. But little did he know, Hamtaro forgot to lock the front door, and in came Boss. "What the %@#$!?!?!?" he yelled, "What the @#$% is going on?!?!?!" As fast as they started to kiss, Bijou and Hamtaro stopped. "WHAT THE @#$%!!!!" Hamtaro screamed, "HOW THE @#$% DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!?!? THE DOOR WAS LOCKED AND WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE OUR OWN PICNIC TO OURSELVES!!!!!" As he said that he pushed Boss out the door and LOCKED it. Then he made sure it was locked and turned to talk to Bijou. "Look." He said going over to her and put her arm around her, "I don't know about you, but I think we should get back to business!!'' She looked up at him, her eyes glaring with love. But with tears. "Why are you crying?'' He asked, "Was it something I said. Was it something I did?'' "No, It's not you, well, almost you, you see. I've always wanted to do that, but never had the guts to tell you how I felt!!" Hamtaro blushed, like a red tomato, "Well, that's exactly how I felt!! Why don't we just say we're more than just friends." **WINK** Bijou smiled, so they just sat on the bed, both denying to go in it, though they both knew the other was ferociously think of going in the bed. and. ya know!!! "Why don't we. go in bed. and." Bijou said looking with pleasure at Hamtaro. So they both put on their PJ fur and hopped in bed. and you know the rest.. 


End file.
